1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sleeve with interior barbs that are configured to, for example, grasp a body tissue and fix the body tissue to another body part such as a bone.
2. Background of the Invention
ACL (anterior cruciate ligament) and other surgeries require the attachment of tissue to bone.
In the prior art, it is known to secure tissue to a bone by placing tissue into a hole in the bone and then placing an interference screw adjacent to the tissue within the hole. Interference screws are sold by, for example, Arthex, Inc., Naples, Fla. Unfortunately, the tissue may loosen from the hold of the interference screw within the bone. Pressure placed upon the tissue by the screw may also result in tissue necrosis, poor in growth of healing tissue, and poor revascularization of the tissue, all of which may compromise or limit the integrity of the tissue and contribute to failure, necessitating further surgery. Placement of an interference screw within the hole also displaces the tissue to the side of the hole, thereby placing the tissue in an eccentric position within the hole and contributing to imprecise positioning of the tissue. An endo-button device may also be used to secure tissue to bone; however, this provides only a single point of fixation and the point of fixation is remote from the tissue.
Thus, there is a need for more biologically optimal and precise way to fixate tissue to bone in ACL and other surgeries.